Okano Goes to Walmart
by Dr-J33
Summary: Okano Hinata's trip to Walmart takes a dangerous and unexpected turn. Wait don't scroll past this, I know it sounds weird but it'll make sense I swear.
1. Aisle 1

"RUN FASTER DAMN IT!"

"I'M TRYING BUT THIS THING IS WEIGHING ME DOWN!"

"I CAN SEE IT WE'RE ALMOST THERE!"

"LOOK OUT"

CRASH

* * *

Two hours earlier.

Hinata Okano was in her room watching professional wrestling on tv.

"Hm, I wonder if you can suplex Korosensei..."

There was a knock on her door.

"Okano dear, its your mother."

"What is it mom?"

"I need you to run out and get some groceries for me." She said through the door.

"Sure, just give me a few minutes and I'll run down to the continent store-"

"Its closed for repairs, and theres been an accident at the supermarket. Its blocked off."

"Eh? Then where do you expect me to-"

"Well theres the walmart-"

A shiver went up Okano's spine as she heard the word.

"I can't go there at this time of day!" Said Okano. "Thats when the freaks go!"

"Oh you'll be fine." Said Okano's mother. "And if you don't I'm cutting off your cable."

Okano sighed, defeated.

"Fine... But your paying the bus fare."

* * *

The bus stopped across the street from Walmart. Okano got off and looked at the shoping list in her hands, then at the blue building.

"I'll never understand why they built this store here."

She crossed the street and made her way through the parking lot.

"You won't be long Okano, you won't be long."

She saw a flock of seagulls loitering by a single shopping cart.

"Sure are alot of sea-"

She didn't have time to finish her thoughts before another flock of seagulls flew around and began pecking her.

"Ow!ow! Hey!" Stop!"

She tried to kick the birds away but they were too fast.

"H-Help!"

She ran towards the front doors as fast as she could.

"Damn birds!"

Okano made it through the automatic doors, the birds flying away as she entered the building.

"Phew..."

Okano dusted herself off and looked around. All around her shoppers went about their business. She took out her shopping list and read it over.

-Lettuce

-Milk

-Bread

-Ramen noodles

-Garlic powder

-Cream cheese

-A romantic music CD.

"Why do we need the CD?"

Okano grabbed a shopping basket and pocketed her list, walking into the crowd of shoppers.

* * *

Okano's first stop was the produce. She easily found the lettuce and put two... Shit, are they called heads of lettuce or what? I can't remember. Odd if its called a head of lettuce because it doesn't have a he-

Okano raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, author, your interrupting the story."

Oh sorry. Anyways, she put two things of lettuce in her basket. I swear it won't happen again.

Okano crossed lettuce off the list.

"Lets get the bread next..."

She noticed an employee stacking loafs of bread by the baked goods.

"Perfect."

Okano approached the employee and cleared her throat.

"Uh, could I grab one of those loaves?" Asked Okano

"No you can't get out of my store kid." Replied the employee.

"Excuse me?!"

"Just messing with ya, go ahead."

"Oh, thanks."

Okano grabbed one loaf from the top and put it in her basket.

"That takes care of the bread... Now garlic pow-"

Just then Okano felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Heya girl."

Okano slowly turned her head. Standing behind her was an overweight man wearing a fishing cap and a blue jacket.

"Your very pretty."

"Um, thanks?"

"Do you wanna go... Ya know... Get some calzones?"

"I'm not even sure what that is."

"Wanna find out?"

The man licked his lips.

"Hell no!"

She tried to free herself from the man's grip but it was too tight.

"L-Let go!"

Okano kicked the man in the face, causing him to stumble into the bread tower and fall down.

"Aw crap, that took me thirty minutes." Said the employee.

Okano ran away as fast as she could, towards the clothes department.

* * *

 **And so ends the first chapter. Buckle in everyone, its going to be a crazy ride.**


	2. Aisle 2

Okano dove into a clearance rack of clothing, hiding amongst bargain pants and shirts.

"I should be safe here."

"You'd think that..."

Okano noticed two familiar people crouched in the clearence rack next to her.

"Isogai? Kataoka?"

"Hey Okano."

"W-What are you guys doing here?"

"We had some shopping to do, we ended up bumping into each other and the next thing we know this guy with huge scissors comes in and chases us into the clearence rack." Said Kataoka.

"We lost Maehara too." Added Isogai.

"He's here?" Asked Okano.

"Yeah but we got seperated by the frozen foods." Said Isogai.

"We have to find him." Said Okano.

"Yeah." Said Isogai. "Is the coast clear?"

Okano peaked out of the clearance rack.

"Its clear."

The three got out of the rack.

"Alright, lets work our way towards the dairy section." Said Okano.

Her two companions nodded and they hurried towards the groceries.

* * *

The trio arrived by the dairy section.

"Lets see... Oh!"

"Find Maehara?" Asked Kataoka.

"No I found the cream cheese though."

Okano put a thing of cream cheese into her basket.

"Now wheres the milk..."

"HEY YOU THREE!"

They saw an elderly man walking towards them.

"Do any of you kids know where the adult diapers are?"

"Sorry we don't know."

"Ya sure?" Asked the man. "I really gotta find the artichoke."

"We don't know!" Added Kataoka.

"Wait, Wasnt he asking for-"

Okano was interupted by the old man.

"Well then... If you won't tell me where the salmons located... "

The old man took out a pocket knife and pointed it at them.

"Then die."

"Eh?!"

Run!" Shouted Isogai.

The three ran away from the crazed old man.

* * *

The three caught their breath in the toy aisle.

"That was close." Said Kataoka.

"I think we lost him," added Isogai.

"Whats up with the people here?" Asked Okamo.

Her companions both shrugged.

"Dunno, but I know something unusual is behind this." Said Kataoka.

"We'll need weapons." Said Isogai. "I'll see what I can dig up.

Isogai walked away from the two.

"H-Hey come back here!" Shouted Kataoka.

But it was too late, he was out of her vocal range.

"Damn it." Muttered Kataoka. "We should be sticking together."

"I wouldnt worry about Isogai." Said Okano "he can handle himself."

"Your probably right... Said Kataoka. "But I'm still worried."

Isogai returned holding several foam dart gun boxes.

"Found them."

Isogai opened one box and took out a dart pistol before slowly loading it with ammunition.

"Aren't we supposed to pay for those?" Asked Kataoka.

"And why would these be an effective weapon?" Asked Okano.

"I'll put them back in the box before we leave." Said Isogai.

He chambered his first round and tossed a box to Kataoka.

"I really don't see how-"

"YOUUUUUUUU!"

The old man was approaching them.

"I'll cut your skin off!"

"Oh no its him!"

Isogai took aim and fired his weapon. The dart hit the man square between the eyes. He disintegrated into dust upon contact with the foam projectile.

Okano stared in utter shock Isogai.

"Works for me."

Okano grabbed two boxes and opened them, removing a dart pistol from each.

"Now lets find Maehara."

* * *

 **This story will be updated every day for the week, meaning there will be 7 chapters in total.**


	3. Aisle 3

The three crept into the electronics section, dart guns at the ready.

"Hold up." Said Okano. "I need to grab a CD."

"Make it quick." Said Isogai.

Okano crept towards a bin of bargain cds and began searching through it.

"Nickelback... Lia... Ew country... Ooh the new Wake Up girls album!"

"Love Live is better." Said Isogai.

"I like the one wake up girl though girl." Said Okano. "The one with the cute voice...Aha!"

She took a cd case labeled mushy love tunes out of the bin and put it in her basket.

"Why did you-"

"It was on my shopping list, don't ask me why."

Okano took out her list and read it over.

"I need milk... Ramen noodles, and garlic powder..."

"Uh guys..." Said Kataoka.

She pointed to a group of people in the distance who were slowly approaching them.

"We got company!"

They aimed their dart guns and pulled the trigger. The guns immediately fell apart.

"Eh?!"

"Cheap pieces of shit!"

"We need to ru-"

Isogai suddenly fell over.

"What the-"

A ribbon was tied around Isogai's foot leading to the nearby crafts aisle and began slowly pulling him in.

"Help!"

"Isogai!" Kataoka ran over to him and tried to break the ribbon free.

"It won't break!"

"Theyre getting closer!" Said Okano.

The gymnast began throwing bits of broken dart guns at the incoming figures.

"Kataoka... I don't think I'll make it..."

"Don't say that, we'll get through this!" The ribbon pulled him in faster.

"If you see him... Tell him I said goodbye."

"You can tell him that yourself!"

Isogai waved goodbye as tears fell from his eyes.

"Tell my family... They're on their own now..."

Isogai was mere inches away from the craft aisle.

"No..." Muttered Kataoka.

Isogai was quickly pulled into the crafts aisle, followed by a deafening scream.

"ISOGAI!"

Kataoka ran towards the Crafts Aisle but Okano grabbed her arm.

"It's too dangerous! We need to go someplace safer!"

"But Isogai is-"

"Isogai is gone! We have to get out now!"

Okano looked Kataoka in the eyes.

"Its what he would have wanted..."

Kataoka reluctantly followed Okano away from the approaching mob.

* * *

The pair came to a halt in the gardening department.

"We lost them..."

Kataoka collapsed onto the ground and started crying.

"He's gone... My best friend is gone..."

Okano raised an eyebrow.

"Wait I thought I was your bestie."

"Who will represent the class with me... Whos going to have lunch with me... Whos going to help me pick out swimsuits at the mall..."

"Wait thats a think you two do?"

Kataoka looked up from her misery to glare at Okano.

"I VALUE HIS OPINIONS!"

She instantly resumed her crying. Okano sighed and took a seat on a conveniently placed lawn chair.

"It'll be hell getting back to the groceries..."

Thats when Okano noticed an unopened cup of ramen on the ground.

"Eh?"

Okano got up and examined the packaged food.

"Whats this do-"

Thats when Okano saw a shelf full of ramen noodles in front of her, glowing with holy light. She carefully grabbed a pack and looked it over in her hands.

"Why are these even here?" Asked Okano.

"There was a mix up in stocking shelves, all the ramen ended up here and the raingutters ended up where the ramen was supposed to be."

"Oh well that's conv-NNNIENT!?"

Okano saw a man wearing a coat made of flattened ramen noodle cups holding a rake decorated in cold noodles, and wearing a large ramen noodle cup as a hat.

"THE HELL?!"

Kataoka got up and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Okano I'm trying to mourn here so could you-holy shit."

"I am the noodlemaster, guardian of the Walmart's ramen noodles!" Bellowed the man.

"Um..."

"You shall not take those noodles!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Asked Kataoka.

The noodlemaster threw an old cup of cold ramen noodles at Kataoka.

"Ew! This smells like its been in the garbage!"

"It was."

The noodle master pulled out two more cups.

"I save all my ramen leftovers to use as deadly weapons."

"Enough, lets kick his ass Kataoka." Said Okano.

"I'm gunna need a sec..." Said Kataoka, resisting the urge to vomit.

The noodlemaster threw two cups at Okano, but the gymnist skillfully dodged them both with a backflip. He threw another at Okano. She kicked the incoming ramen cup back at the noodlemaster. The cup hit his face, getting stale liquid and expired noodles all over his face.

"Oh please."

He licked the mess off of his own face.

"Gross."

Okano charged forwards and delivered a powerful kick between his legs.

"... Was that supposed to hurt?"

Okano ghasped as she realized her kick didn't affect him.

"How?!"

"I'm wearing a cup!"

The Noodlemaster picked Okano up by her leg and smirked.

"A noodle cup."

"P-put me down!"

The noodlemaster laughed as Kataoka regained her composure.

"Alright, I'm ready."

Kataoka pulled out a pocket knife and stabbed the noodlemaster.

"Gah! My chest!"

The noodlemaster exploded into ramen noodles as Okano landed on her rear.

"Good thing I grabbed that knife from the old guy." Said Kataoka.

"Yeah, real lifesaver." Added Okano.

Kataoka helped Okano to her feet.

"Ready to go?" Asked Okano.

"Go where?"

Okano smirked.

"Well I still need garlic powder and milk..."

* * *

 **Does anybody get the wake up girls reference?**

 **And I know this was weird but stay with me, it'll all make sense.**


	4. Aisle 4

The two walked past the bicycle section, Okano shivering as she passed it.

"What was that about..."

"I think we're almost at the groceries." Said Kataoka.

"With any lock we'll-"

DING DING!

Okano didn'd have enough time to react before a bicycle drove into her back, knocking her into a nearby employee.

"My leg!"

Okano got up and dusted herself off.

"The heck?"

The bike skid to a halt. It was a two person bike being ridden by a pale bald man with a pointy nose and a pale man with an afro and heart sunglasses.

"Sorry gal pal, we didn't see ya there."

"Oh are we going to have to fight these guys now?" Asked Okano.

"Fight?!" Asked the bald man. "Oh nonononono!"

"We're pacifists, unlike the rest of the chaps here" added the afro man.

"Thats good..." Said Kataoka.

"Do either of you need a lift?" Asked he bald man. "Its the least we could do for hitting ya."

"Uh, sure..."

"Can we even fit?" Asked Kataoka.

"Of course, we got two seats right here."

"The afro man gestured to the two unoccupied seats on the four person bike."

"Alright, lets get to the groceries department." Said Okano.

The two girls got on the bike and they pedaled towards the grocery aisle.

* * *

The bike stopped in the grocery department and the two girls got off.

"Thanks." Said Okano.

"No problem, good luck shopping."

The two men rode away on the bike as Okano grabbed a bottle of garlic powder from a nearby shelf.

"Now all I need is milk."

"Thats in the dairy section." Said Kataoka.

"No shit Kataoka."

"Hey I'm just trying to help!"

The two walked towards the dairy section.

"So, do you think Maehara is fine?" Asked Okamo.

"Dunno." Replied Kataoka.

"The dairy section is just up ahe-"

Okano stopped in her tracks. Maehara was leaning against the milk refrigerator, injured.

"Maehara?!"

The pair rushed over to their injured friend.

"Guys? You found me?"

"Are you alright Maehara?!" Asked Okano.

"Not important, you gotta get out of here you two." Said Maehara. "This place isn't your average Wal Mart."

"What do you mean?"

"It takes people, turns them into something theyre not..."

"So everyone we encountered-"

"Turned into twisted shells of their former selves." Maehara interrupted. "Go while you can."

"I need milk first." said Okano

Maehara weakly slid his body to the left, allowing Okano open the refrigerator and grab a carton of milk.

"Thanks."

"No problem, now could you do me a favor?"

"What do you need?"

"Die."

Maehara pulled out a knife.

"Maehara?!"

"Maehara is gone! i'm whats left!"

Maehara charged at the two, but he was immediately hit by a foam dart, causing him to disintegrate.

"Huh?!"

Thats when they saw a fourth individual heading their way, a form dart gun in their hands.

"Isogai?!"


	5. Aisle 5

"Oh my god, your alive Isogai!" Said Kataoka.

She took a step closer to him.

"I thought you were de-"

Isogai fired a foam dart at Kataoka, it flew right past her face, causing the girl's eyes to widen.

"Iso...gai?"

Okano noticed tht Isogai's skin was paler and his eyes were a dark yellow.

"Kataoka, get back!"

"But its Isogai!"

"Its like Maehara said! The store takes people and changes them!"

Isogai took aim again.

"Dang it..." Muttered Okano.

She grabbed a jar from a nearby shelf and threw it at Isogai, knocking the gun out of his hand.

"We have to leave now!"

Okano grabbed Kataoka by the arm and fled the scene.

* * *

They ran through the grocery section, a mob of twisted customers following them.

"Isogai... Why..."

"Snap out of it Kataoka!" Said Okano. "We don't have time for this!"

"But we- I mean He was going to get married and have lots of babies!"

"If we don't get out of this store neither of us will have anyone's babies!"

Kataoka pulled free from Okano's grip and ran ahead of her.

"Run faster damn it!"

"The basket is weighing me down!" Shouted Okano.

"Then ditch it!"

"No way! I came here for these and I ain't leaving without them!"

In the distance the pair could see the check out.

"I CAN SEE IT WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Shouted Kataoka.

Just then a large figure dropped down from the ceiling in front of them.

"LOOK OUT!" Shouted Okano.

They skidded to a halt inches away from the figure. Okano's eyes widened in shock as she saw it up close.

"Why hello again miss." Said the figure, adjusting his fishing cap.

"Oh no not this guy..." Muttered Okano.

"Friend of yours?" Asked Kataoka.

"Hell no."

"My calzone offer is still open if you'd like..."

The man made a clicking noise several times with his tongue.

"Kataoka,"

"Yeah?"

"Hold my basket."

Okano handed Kataoka her basket and got into a fighting stance.

"I'm in a bad mood right now." Said Okano. "And you are making it worse!"

Okano rushed at the man and kicked him several times.

"OwieOwieOwieOwieOwieOwieOwie!"

The man clenched his fist and swung it at Okano. She backflipped out of the way in the nick of time.

"Playing hard to get eh? I like that!"

The man reached for Okano, but she sidestepped and kicked again.

"Paws off!" Okano jumped up and delivered a fast kick to the man's face, causing him to stagger backwards and bump into a shelf.

"Ow..."

He lumped to the floor and passed out.

"Good work Okano!" Said Kataoka.

"Hurry, the chekout!"

Okano grabbed her basket and the two made a mad rush for the checkout

* * *

They reached the checkout and Okano dumped the contents of her basket in front of the cashier.

"I'm in a hurry." Said Okano.

The cashier slowly started scanning her items.

"Uh, I'm kind of in a-"

"I go at my own pace." Interupted the Cashier.

"Well are'nt you employee of the month." Muttered Kataoka.

"And aren't you stupid."

The cashier scanned the last item.

"That'll be 1000 yen."

Okano took out 1000 yen and handed it to the cashier.

"Come again."

"Thats not going to happen."

Okano grabbed her groceries and the two ran for the exit.

"I can see the doors Okano!" Said Kataoka.

Suddenly Isogai tackled Kataoka onto the ground.

"Kataoka!"

Okano noticed the mob of customers closing in on them.

"Oh shit..."

Isogai bit into Kataoka's shoulder.

"You know if you weren't possessed this would be kinda hot Isogai."

"Gross." Muttered Okano.

Kataoka looked at Okano.

"Go! I'll hold them off!"

"What?!"

"I want this Okano! I want this!"

"I'll never forget you Kataoka!"

Okano ran towards the exit as the mob surrounded Kataoka.

"Good thing I grabbed this!"

Kataoka pulled out a grenade she snagged from the grenade aisle and pulled the pin, holding it upwards as the mob closed in.

"Goodbye Okano... I'm Coming Isogai... We'll be together forever."

The grenade went off, engulfung Kataoka, Isogai, and the mob.

* * *

Okano ran into the parking lot, ignoring the pain in her head.

"I'll come back with Korosensei..." Said Okano. "I'll get you ou-"

A cloaked figure pushed Okano onto the ground and took her groceries.

"H-HEY!"

The figure lowered their hood, revealing their identity. Okano's eyes widened in shock.

"Maehara?!"

Maehara smirked.

"Thank you for gathering everything I need to destroy the world!"

Maehara threw the groceries into the air. They merged together into a black hole that began to suck in everything around it.

"Whats going on?!" Asked Okano.

"I tricked you into gathering the items I needed to destroy the world!" Said Maehara. "It wasnt your mother who semt you out, IT WAS ME! DIO I MEAN MAEHARA!"

"But... Why?"

Maehara smiled evilly.

"I want everyone to open their eyes..."

They were both engulfed by the black hole as it expanded, consuming the entire world.

Okano's last thoughts as everything went white were of one thing.

"Shit, I didn't feed the dog..."

* * *

 **2 more chapters to go. Its not over yet.**


	6. Aisle 6

W̵ͨ̆͂͏̬̤̜ą̜̟͊̃̿̀̈͠k͖̩͐ͥ̊͒ȅ͙͓̙̽̈͊ ̹͚̺̂ͭͤu̯̗̻̱̿̾̕p̡̼̫̆̓ͭ͌͐

̷̗̻̫̊̓ͨ͛̽͟w̰̗̞̦̜̩̌ͯ̈͆͠a̘̳̺̫̺ͧͬ͌͛ͥk̸̢̲͉͍͙̳̼͎̝̄͐͐̃͊ͣͅe̢͉͓͎̣̲̓͑͆̅͘͟ ̨͕͙ͤ̑͛͒̀͡ṳ̢̮̗̻͓͎ͤ̆ͯ͐͜p̊̈́̏̃̽͏̫̞̟̯̫͔̹͡

̡̬̥̜̝̣̐̾̄̽ͣ͝W̴̥̬̘̖̫̐ͯ͊ͯͯ͒ͅA̟̦͊ͧͯͩ̇̀̒K̪̩͉̖̮̹͇̥̿́ͯͪ̽ͪ̔̋E̮͉͍̼̠̙̜̬̫̒̓̽ ̢̨̬̣̪̣̪̙̳̖̅͗ͅỦ̴͔̭̤̭ͦ̓͑̊̍͊̄Ṕ͏̰̪̖͉͞

̢̪̙̣͌ͮ̑̈̓̐͂w̨͚̥̦͕̝̱̞͈̔̈ͭa̛͎̯͔̯̞̣̭̅̇̃̏̓k͔̱̲͋ͣ̒ͧ͊̽̒͐͘e̩̯̲̞̬̭ͫ̃̕͜ ̙͚͔̪͖͓͍̉ͯ͂̾̽̿̾ụ̡̹̞̜ͮ̆ͦ͘p͖͚̪͎̤͎͒̂ͮ̒ͮ́͒ ̴̢̺̟̪̗̪ͩ̋

̙̲͓̻̗̝̄͂̆̆ͣ͂̎̕W̰͑̋̃ͦͩͤ͌̒̒ą̸̗͍̟̻̽͐̿̍͌k͓̲̣̥͓̜̫ͯ͑ͯ͛́͜e̢̺̻͉̖̓ͫ̌̌͌͒̎̀

̴̟̖͈͚͓̈́ͣ̀Ṷ̼͖̯̤̬͎̜̭̂́ͮ̑̊̌̉ͪͣp

̖̟͇̼̝̦̈ͪ̋ͧ̄ͥͥ͋W̻̙̼͕̙ͬͨ  
͕͉̩͕̖̳ͮ͐̇͋͠A͉̼̹̰̺̰̼̰͐͛ͣͦ́̀̽  
̘̠̖̭͑̊ͯͣͣ̆K̖̯̬̪̦͎̇̄̈  
̶̩̬͗͆͞E̻̗̪̱̹̠̭ͪ͂͜  
̝̘̪̘̦̩̓͆͛ͯ͘  
̻̝̜́ͫ̀̓ͨ̐Ű̷̠̙̲̰̩͍͔͋͆̀ͬ͊ͫ̄̕

Wake up

̵̑͏̪͙̜̯͚̤̦͙W̦͚̊ͥ͆̈́ą͈̼͓̟͇̦̬̈́ͤ̍̀k̡̋ͥͨ̋ͯ҉̷̗͍̤̯̳̞̦e̥̖ͪ̾̈́̿̈́͊̏̒͂͞  
͓̫̼̖̣͚͂̄͛ͅw̡̪̥͙̲̙̝̝ͣ͐ͫ̊̓A̢̺̞͚ͤ̌ͣ̊ͬ͞k̖̊͋̔ͫe̸͓̜̭̔̉̈̑̾̓̓͘͢  
̙̙̬͓̙̠̈́͑̐ͬͬ͢ẇ̡̤̖̗͓̱͑͗a͌̑̄͆̾͢͏͍͕͚̟͍̹̳̙K̲̖̟̪̦͍͔͔̐̋͗͠e̴̹̮̘̞̞̯ͤ̓ͣ̿ͬ  
̺͖̩ͫ̄̀͢W̵ͨ̆͂͏̬̤̜ą̜̟͊̃̿̀̈͠k͖̩͐ͥ̊͒ȅ͙͓̙̽̈͊ ̹͚̺̂ͭͤu̯̗̻̱̿̾̕p̡̼̫̆̓ͭ͌͐

̷̗̻̫̊̓ͨ͛̽͟w̰̗̞̦̜̩̌ͯ̈͆͠a̘̳̺̫̺ͧͬ͌͛ͥk̸̢̲͉͍͙̳̼͎̝̄͐͐̃͊ͣͅe̢͉͓͎̣̲̓͑͆̅͘͟ ̨͕͙ͤ̑͛͒̀͡ṳ̢̮̗̻͓͎ͤ̆ͯ͐͜p̊̈́̏̃̽͏̫̞̟̯̫͔̹͡

̡̬̥̜̝̣̐̾̄̽ͣ͝W̴̥̬̘̖̫̐ͯ͊ͯͯ͒ͅA̟̦͊ͧͯͩ̇̀̒K̪̩͉̖̮̹͇̥̿́ͯͪ̽ͪ̔̋E̮͉͍̼̠̙̜̬̫̒̓̽ ̢̨̬̣̪̣̪̙̳̖̅͗ͅỦ̴͔̭̤̭ͦ̓͑̊̍͊̄Ṕ͏̰̪̖͉͞

̢̪̙̣͌ͮ̑̈̓̐͂w̨͚̥̦͕̝̱̞͈̔̈ͭa̛͎̯͔̯̞̣̭̅̇̃̏̓k͔̱̲͋ͣ̒ͧ͊̽̒͐͘e̩̯̲̞̬̭ͫ̃̕͜ ̙͚͔̪͖͓͍̉ͯ͂̾̽̿̾ụ̡̹̞̜ͮ̆ͦ͘p͖͚̪͎̤͎͒̂ͮ̒ͮ́͒ ̴̢̺̟̪̗̪ͩ̋

̙̲͓̻̗̝̄͂̆̆ͣ͂̎̕W̰͑̋̃ͦͩͤ͌̒̒ą̸̗͍̟̻̽͐̿̍͌k͓̲̣̥͓̜̫ͯ͑ͯ͛́͜e̢̺̻͉̖̓ͫ̌̌͌͒̎̀

̴̟̖͈͚͓̈́ͣ̀Ṷ̼͖̯̤̬͎̜̭̂́ͮ̑̊̌̉ͪͣp

̖̟͇̼̝̦̈ͪ̋ͧ̄ͥͥ͋W̻̙̼͕̙ͬͨ  
͕͉̩͕̖̳ͮ͐̇͋͠A͉̼̹̰̺̰̼̰͐͛ͣͦ́̀̽  
̘̠̖̭͑̊ͯͣͣ̆K̖̯̬̪̦͎̇̄̈  
̶̩̬͗͆͞E̻̗̪̱̹̠̭ͪ͂͜  
̝̘̪̘̦̩̓͆͛ͯ͘  
̻̝̜́ͫ̀̓ͨ̐Ű̷̠̙̲̰̩͍͔͋͆̀ͬ͊ͫ̄̕

Wake up

̵̑͏̪͙̜̯͚̤̦͙W̦͚̊ͥ͆̈́ą͈̼͓̟͇̦̬̈́ͤ̍̀k̡̋ͥͨ̋ͯ҉̷̗͍̤̯̳̞̦e̥̖ͪ̾̈́̿̈́͊̏̒͂͞  
͓̫̼̖̣͚͂̄͛ͅw̡̪̥͙̲̙̝̝ͣ͐ͫ̊̓A̢̺̞͚ͤ̌ͣ̊ͬ͞k̖̊͋̔ͫe̸͓̜̭̔̉̈̑̾̓̓͘͢  
̙̙̬͓̙̠̈́͑̐ͬͬ͢ẇ̡̤̖̗͓̱͑͗a͌̑̄͆̾͢͏͍͕͚̟͍̹̳̙K̲̖̟̪̦͍͔͔̐̋͗͠e̴̹̮̘̞̞̯ͤ̓ͣ̿ͬ  
̺͖̩ͫ̄̀͢w̢̮̻͎̆̇a̶̧̛̻̝͑̃̽̌̎͌̚k̡̯͖̲͇͓̽́ͦ̽̑̇̚̚͞w̥̪͙̫̤̦̺̏̿E̢͌ͭ͆̒̍҉͈̺͜  
̡̫͖̪̺̇̍͟  
̵̷͖̆U̷̸͔͈̲̘̖̰ͣ̊̓p̢̛̩͈̟͙̖̺͈ͯ̎ͬ͑́  
̎́̅ͭ̊ͮ̿͆̿́͏̲̥̯u̧̫ͮ̂ͬ͋̾͟P̖̞̙̖̮͇̳ͮ̈ͤ͆͗͘͠

W̸̨͓̦͔͍͈̟͓̙̝͓̺͇̲̾̊̒͑̏ͣ͑͛͡Á̴̧̯̘̣̲̰̭̞̣̘̮̏̔̈̔͆͗ͬ̀̍̆̓̀̕͝K̴̡̡̭̜͙͎̼̫ͮͤ̓̋ͣ͑̿ͮ̏̒ͯͦ̉͒̆͞Ȩ̶̣̭̗̰͚͇̘̼ͣ͂̓̓̃͊ͭ̾ͨ̾͌͗̋̉̍̇́͜ ̷̷͍̯̰͙̞̪̭̠̟̺͓̭̘͚̙̯̠ͬ̏͋̍ͦͣͫͯ͐͒̓ͣͯ͗͛̅̍̆̊͟ͅU̶̠̲̯̳̣͕͚͈̦̐͗ͥ̾̃̓͆̇̇ͬ̊̓͛͒̌ͥ̿̚͢P̷̛̪͉̗̤̺̮̲͓̮̳͓̺̩̥͚̻̳̘̎̈͌ͥ͗̆̾ͣͩ̌ͥͨ͋ͦ̎̾̏̿̀̚ͅ

w̢̮̻͎̆̇a̶̧̛̻̝͑̃̽̌̎͌̚k̡̯͖̲͇͓̽́ͦ̽̑̇̚̚͞w̥̪͙̫̤̦̺̏̿E̢͌ͭ͆̒̍҉͈̺͜  
̡̫͖̪̺̇̍͟  
̵̷͖̆U̷̸͔͈̲̘̖̰ͣ̊̓p̢̛̩͈̟͙̖̺͈ͯ̎ͬ͑́  
̎́̅ͭ̊ͮ̿͆̿́͏̲̥̯u̧̫ͮ̂ͬ͋̾͟P̖̞̙̖̮͇̳ͮ̈ͤ͆͗͘͠

W̸̨͓̦͔͍͈̟͓̙̝͓̺͇̲̾̊̒͑̏ͣ͑͛͡Á̴̧̯̘̣̲̰̭̞̣̘̮̏̔̈̔͆͗ͬ̀̍̆̓̀̕͝K̴̡̡̭̜͙͎̼̫ͮͤ̓̋ͣ͑̿ͮ̏̒ͯͦ̉͒̆͞Ȩ̶̣̭̗̰͚͇̘̼ͣ͂̓̓̃͊ͭ̾ͨ̾͌͗̋̉̍̇́͜ ̷̷͍̯̰͙̞̪̭̠̟̺͓̭̘͚̙̯̠ͬ̏͋̍ͦͣͫͯ͐͒̓ͣͯ͗͛̅̍̆̊͟ͅU̶̠̲̯̳̣͕͚͈̦̐͗ͥ̾̃̓͆̇̇ͬ̊̓͛͒̌ͥ̿̚͢P̷̛̪͉̗̤̺̮̲͓̮̳͓̺̩̥͚̻̳̘̎̈͌ͥ͗̆̾ͣͩ̌ͥͨ͋ͦ̎̾̏̿̀̚ͅ

W̵ͨ̆͂͏̬̤̜ą̜̟͊̃̿̀̈͠k͖̩͐ͥ̊͒ȅ͙͓̙̽̈͊ ̹͚̺̂ͭͤu̯̗̻̱̿̾̕p̡̼̫̆̓ͭ͌͐

̷̗̻̫̊̓ͨ͛̽͟w̰̗̞̦̜̩̌ͯ̈͆͠a̘̳̺̫̺ͧͬ͌͛ͥk̸̢̲͉͍͙̳̼͎̝̄͐͐̃͊ͣͅe̢͉͓͎̣̲̓͑͆̅͘͟ ̨͕͙ͤ̑͛͒̀͡ṳ̢̮̗̻͓͎ͤ̆ͯ͐͜p̊̈́̏̃̽͏̫̞̟̯̫͔̹͡

̡̬̥̜̝̣̐̾̄̽ͣ͝W̴̥̬̘̖̫̐ͯ͊ͯͯ͒ͅA̟̦͊ͧͯͩ̇̀̒K̪̩͉̖̮̹͇̥̿́ͯͪ̽ͪ̔̋E̮͉͍̼̠̙̜̬̫̒̓̽ ̢̨̬̣̪̣̪̙̳̖̅͗ͅỦ̴͔̭̤̭ͦ̓͑̊̍͊̄Ṕ͏̰̪̖͉͞

̢̪̙̣͌ͮ̑̈̓̐͂w̨͚̥̦͕̝̱̞͈̔̈ͭa̛͎̯͔̯̞̣̭̅̇̃̏̓k͔̱̲͋ͣ̒ͧ͊̽̒͐͘e̩̯̲̞̬̭ͫ̃̕͜ ̙͚͔̪͖͓͍̉ͯ͂̾̽̿̾ụ̡̹̞̜ͮ̆ͦ͘p͖͚̪͎̤͎͒̂ͮ̒ͮ́͒ ̴̢̺̟̪̗̪ͩ̋

̙̲͓̻̗̝̄͂̆̆ͣ͂̎̕W̰͑̋̃ͦͩͤ͌̒̒ą̸̗͍̟̻̽͐̿̍͌k͓̲̣̥͓̜̫ͯ͑ͯ͛́͜e̢̺̻͉̖̓ͫ̌̌͌͒̎̀

̴̟̖͈͚͓̈́ͣ̀Ṷ̼͖̯̤̬͎̜̭̂́ͮ̑̊̌̉ͪͣp

̖̟͇̼̝̦̈ͪ̋ͧ̄ͥͥ͋W̻̙̼͕̙ͬͨ  
͕͉̩͕̖̳ͮ͐̇͋͠A͉̼̹̰̺̰̼̰͐͛ͣͦ́̀̽  
̘̠̖̭͑̊ͯͣͣ̆K̖̯̬̪̦͎̇̄̈  
̶̩̬͗͆͞E̻̗̪̱̹̠̭ͪ͂͜  
̝̘̪̘̦̩̓͆͛ͯ͘  
̻̝̜́ͫ̀̓ͨ̐Ű̷̠̙̲̰̩͍͔͋͆̀ͬ͊ͫ̄̕

Wake up

̵̑͏̪͙̜̯͚̤̦͙W̦͚̊ͥ͆̈́ą͈̼͓̟͇̦̬̈́ͤ̍̀k̡̋ͥͨ̋ͯ҉̷̗͍̤̯̳̞̦e̥̖ͪ̾̈́̿̈́͊̏̒͂͞  
͓̫̼̖̣͚͂̄͛ͅw̡̪̥͙̲̙̝̝ͣ͐ͫ̊̓A̢̺̞͚ͤ̌ͣ̊ͬ͞k̖̊͋̔ͫe̸͓̜̭̔̉̈̑̾̓̓͘͢  
̙̙̬͓̙̠̈́͑̐ͬͬ͢ẇ̡̤̖̗͓̱͑͗a͌̑̄͆̾͢͏͍͕͚̟͍̹̳̙K̲̖̟̪̦͍͔͔̐̋͗͠e̴̹̮̘̞̞̯ͤ̓ͣ̿ͬ  
̺͖̩ͫ̄̀͢w̢̮̻͎̆̇a̶̧̛̻̝͑̃̽̌̎͌̚k̡̯͖̲͇͓̽́ͦ̽̑̇̚̚͞w̥̪͙̫̤̦̺̏̿E̢͌ͭ͆̒̍҉͈̺͜  
̡̫͖̪̺̇̍͟  
̵̷͖̆U̷̸͔͈̲̘̖̰ͣ̊̓p̢̛̩͈̟͙̖̺͈ͯ̎ͬ͑́  
̎́̅ͭ̊ͮ̿͆̿́͏̲̥̯u̧̫ͮ̂ͬ͋̾͟P̖̞̙̖̮͇̳ͮ̈ͤ͆͗͘͠

W̸̨͓̦͔͍͈̟͓̙̝͓̺͇̲̾̊̒͑̏ͣ͑͛͡Á̴̧̯̘̣̲̰̭̞̣̘̮̏̔̈̔͆͗ͬ̀̍̆̓̀̕͝K̴̡̡̭̜͙͎̼̫ͮͤ̓̋ͣ͑̿ͮ̏̒ͯͦ̉͒̆͞Ȩ̶̣̭̗̰͚͇̘̼ͣ͂̓̓̃͊ͭ̾ͨ̾͌͗̋̉̍̇́͜ ̷̷͍̯̰͙̞̪̭̠̟̺͓̭̘͚̙̯̠ͬ̏͋̍ͦͣͫͯ͐͒̓ͣͯ͗͛̅̍̆̊͟ͅU̶̠̲̯̳̣͕͚͈̦̐͗ͥ̾̃̓͆̇̇ͬ̊̓͛͒̌ͥ̿̚͢P̷̛̪͉̗̤̺̮̲͓̮̳͓̺̩̥͚̻̳̘̎̈͌ͥ͗̆̾ͣͩ̌ͥͨ͋ͦ̎̾̏̿̀̚ͅ

* * *

O͗̏̋͋҉̦̖̳n͕̜̭̞ͦ̎͗ͣͦ̏e̯̿͗ ̢̱͉̞̹̄̌́͢m̱̫̟̣̤̎͋̓̒ͣͧ̑̃o̼͇̭͍̞̤̤͛́ͥ̊̾͛͗̈́ͧ͜ͅrͫ͋ͨͥͤ̂̚̕҉̥̘̱̬̜e̸̝͍͎̰̗͔̜ͤ̏̈͠.̭̝̣̩̰̝̮̉̿͗̾͝.̍̿̾́̆͒͗͏̨̺.̧̺̪̜̯̰ͦ̎ͮ̋̆́͘


	7. The Last One

Okano's eyes shot wide open. She was lying on the sidewalk. Standing above her were the concerned faces of Isogai, Kataoka, and Maehara.

"Are you okay?" Asked Maehara.

Okano responded by punching him in the face.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Trying to destroy the world."

"Wh-WHAT?!"

Okano noticed Isogai and Kataoka.

"And aren't you two supposed to be dead?"

"No, I'm very much alive." Said Isogai.

"What crazy dream were you having?" Asked Kataoka.

"Dream?"

"Yeah." Said Isogai. "You don't remember what happened?"

"No, and why does my head hurt?"

"You were shopping at the grocery store, and we ran into each other." Began Kataoka.

"We were walking home together then this bike ran into you and knocked you out cold." Finnished Isogai.

"So we never went to Walmart?"

"There isnt even a Walmart in the area." Said Maehara.

Okano smiled, but her relief was interupted by another thought.

"Where are my groceries?"

Okano's three friends nervously looked at a ripped paper bag that was lying on the ground, broken egg yolks and milk dripping out of it.

"When the bike hit you... The groceries kinda..."

"Shit!"

* * *

 **And thus ends our story. Thanks to everyone who followed this story the whole time. It was nice to make something weird and crazy again for old time's sake and I already have a sequel in mind.**

 **Chiba goes to Target.**

 **Okay I'm not actually making that (partially because I actually like Target). But you all deserve a treat for reading this entire thing. If you just skipped ahead to ch7, go away you don't deserve this.**

 **My next story will be another assassination classroom collection with the connecting theme of colors. Each story will be posted individually here on and as a collection on Archive of our own.**

 **I hope you'll check it out and remember, don't go to Walmart.**


End file.
